villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Haunted
Haunted is set in the same section of the Multiverse as "Wicked" but focuses more on a mixture of video-game horror, fantasy and urban legends - it will also have a new protagonist and is set in the city rather than the Manor. Just like Wicked it shall be considered a trilogy but may have crossovers with other works (including Wicked) at some point in the future. Prologue Matt Hunter was a 15 year old boy who kept largely to himself and rarely socialized with others, as such he was often quite lonely and spent much of his spare time playing video-games from the comfort of his room. His mother often tried to encourage Matt to get out more but with the growing use of advanced technology such as the V-Net even she had to admit temporary defeat as her son's video-game obsession grew with each passing day. Matt's father had left when he was very young and his mother had to work late to earn enough money, as such he grew independent and often played long into the night. That was until one night something happened, Matt was playing his usual V-Net port of Hero Captors - which consisted of collecting and training a variety of odd little figures based on real-world heroes, many of whom had protested to being included in the game but thanks to the widespread use of piracy and hacking most attempts to get the game banned had so far failed. As Matt played his sister, Amy, entered the room, she was only 8 years old and had little interest in video-games - she was also not nearly as independent as her brother. Amy looked to the screen for a moment and saw a strange apparition appear, akin to a strange smiling face filled with razor-sharp fangs - the screen turning static as Matt continued playing as if nothing was wrong. "Matt?" Amy began, thinking her brother was playing another horror game - only to jump as the lights in Matt's room suddenly flickered, then turned off entirely and the door slammed shut behind her. "MATT!" Amy yelled out, becoming frightened - yet her brother just stared into the screen as the apparition seemed to grow more and more distinct, a chuckling sound filling the room. "Hush now, little one.. the game has only just begun.." ''a voice spoke from the darkness and a large paw landed atop Amy's shoulder, a humanoid rat leaning over as the little girl fainted. Matt however remained staring at the screen as it became engulfed in static - then Matt suddenly disappeared, the room growing silent as the lights flickered back and the door opened. Amy woke slowly, looking to the screen and seeing a small avatar of a boy dressed similar to Matt, a text box reading: '''Are you ready to play, Matt?' Chapter 1 Two years passed by and Amy, now 10 years of age, stood alone in the playground of her school - she was rather unkempt and had little in the way of accessories or gadgets, unlike many other children her age : indeed she was labelled the "poor kid" by many of the other girls, who ignored her existence when not making comments on her odd appearance. Amy took the bullying in silence, holding onto a small V-Net chip, which she never let out of her sight - waiting for her mother to arrive she knew she would likely be waiting for hours, ever since Matt's disappearance family life had been almost unbareable for both and her mother seemed to work day and night, perhaps trying to deny the loss of her son.. when not at work she was often drunk and Amy learned to keep quiet about her "ghost stories". Yet as much as her mother berated her, as much as the doctors and authorities believed she was mad, Amy could not forget what she saw - keeping the V-Net chip close she was convinced her brother was still alive inside the chip, somehow.. she just wished every day she knew how to free him.. that she'd find the courage to try.. (OOC: an opening will be made for a character to appear at this point, Amy is 10 years old and the time period is 2045AD (2 years before Wicked) - unlike Wicked, which has a year long interveral between each encounter this series will have longer gaps, however for this portion of story any character is welcome whether you are in for the long run or simply wish to be a one-time appearance) Category:Horror Category:Grimdark Category:Joecoolio